Talk:Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover
Wondering I was planning to open it to everyone once I got the basic groundwork finished. I'll be posting it on a blog when i'm ready. Read the blog post then go for it. Rules Well, if you wish to participate in Crossover, simply read the blog post (I have placed a link on the main page) and go for it. The "rules" will be explained there. Please use correct spelling. A complication Well, I've been wondering over something that's been bugging me since I opened Crossover up to other people. The personality of pilots. The characters from the Canon series are rather easy in this regard, as they're clearly defined in most of them. However, for the fanon, I'm having difficulty deciding how I should show their character, as I really don't have a clue about them. If it isn't a bother to anyone. Would you mind giving me a short summary of their personality? Are they stubborn? Arrogant? Are they kind or mean? Do they immediately rush into action or observe the circumstances? Yes, place them here please. Easier to access then. Episode One I've added Episode One. This episode is mainly about what is going on before the other pilots are sent into Anno Domini. I plan to have character introductions in the second episode. I would like to add UEA-006X Gundam Sin and Patrick Yagami. However, I will not be adding to the current storyline. Therefore, I am giving you creative control in these matters. :] I am just interested in what you can compose with this. Best of luck! Alright, you can expect to see them around episode 8. I'm trying to put 1-2 episodes between each group introduction. I'll try to do the best I can with them. I just remembered something Hm, I wish you had told me that before Episode 2. I think I can work it in though. Until further notice Alright, as of right now, further additions to both Team Strike and Team Pacifist are off limits. I need time to process how I'm going to best portray the characters and it would be nice if I wouldn't have to worry about adding more people into the equation. However I am leaving Team Neutral and Villian open for further additions. Ransac16 23:14, September 7, 2011 (UTC) We've made it to Episode Four. I've just posted Episode Four for Crossover. I hope to start Episode Five sometime this week. Ransac16 00:22, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure, i'll give you the basics of what I'm planning: (Note some of these may be delayed for another episode.) *Ash and Elizabeth reunite *Lacus proposes an alliance with Team Strike *We see the first signs of Team Villain and Team Neutral *We find out what happened to the mysterious mobile suit and Ransac informs the team of the Guardian X. *Amuro remembers something Setsuna Despite the fact that I enjoyed Gundam 00 greatly, for some reason I found myself having difficulty with Setsuna. I felt as if I was kind of shunning him instead of giving him the proper treatment he deserves. So I'm temporarily having him transferred "off screen" until I feel I can better utilize him. This does not mean I am removing him from Team Strike, in fact, quite the opposite. I plan on having him play an important role later on in the story. He will return as part of a story ark that I intend to use to slowly integrate the ELS into the story as well as make things more interesting later on. Ransac16 02:36, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Side Stories Alright, well we've gotten into the story a little, so now let's try to expand upon the characters. If anyone would like, I'm allowing them to write their own side stories depicting the day to day life of the character(s) they have contributed to the story. Basically this is intended to give a more in depth view of how the characters are coping with their sudden appearance in Crossover and joining the War against the Ascent. Primarily this will be Team Strike. I only have six rules for this: *Must work in conjunction with the main story. Meaning, no actions that contradict events that have already occurred in Crossover. This rule is largely focused on combat scenes if you choose to do those. Character interactions are loosely included but not as high in priority as the former. *No Swearing. The only words not included are the words used in the Gundam Anime. Crap is also accepted. *No Smoking. Come on, they're all crammed into a ship filled with people, someone's gonna complain. Plus it's Earth Sphere Federation rules. Can't beat the system like that. *If two characters interact, and both are featured in a side story, both authors must be sure to include this interaction in their own side stories. For example, if Charlie and Ash had a chat and both had their own side story, those side stories would have to either mention or directly show that such had happened. *If the characters or dialogue mention the name Team Strike, it's a Jim Idea. For those who have seen Avatar: The Last Airbender season 2, imagine Sokka offering the name "Team Avatar". *The side stories must start either during or shortly after the characters' appearance in Crossover. A good starting place is shortly after Syrene explains the Wormhole, as before then they were unconscious. If a writer is unsure of how certain characters should react with others, I strongly suggest they contact the writer of the other character involved and ask their opinion over how they would react to a certain situation or idea. This is to avoid unintentional conflict between writers. To participate, merely tell me that you are doing so on this topic and include a link so I may connect it to the main Crossover page. Ransac16 23:11, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Excellent, please make sure this page serves as a bridge to the other episodes or chapters you would add. If you need an example, see how i've down Star Struck and Crossover. Also, unless something is actually written on the article, the link shows up as false. Yes, that is the general idea. For obvious reasons though I won't allow side stories to be made about characters that have not as of yet been introduced into Crossover. And I would ask you to hold back on doing one for Elizabeth until I can establish more dialogue between Teams Strike and Pacifist. However I do suggest you "reserve" an article for her side story just to be convenient. Other than that just review the rules and you're good to go. Ransac16 03:43, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Alright, so I've been reading the side stories and I've noticed something. It seems to me none of you are keeping the established story in mind when you right your side stories. For example, in the Ash side story dialogue between Ash and Ransac occurs. This dialogue could never have taken place in the story as Heero broke free from his bonds and held Daryl at gunpoint, which lead to Ransac and Setsuna pursuing and Daryl demanding a lock down of The Traveller. After this the pilots were released from their bonds and taken to the conference room, where Syrene explained her theory. Shortly after this The Ascent attacked and due to the condition of the ship and it's forces, the Gundam Pilots were allowed to sortie. Please remember that I've asked you to keep the established story in mind as you write the side stories. If not, some large errors could be made that confuses and conflicts with the whole story. Ransac16 03:26, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I've been trying to keep the main story, but for reason, I like to come up with new ideas and make up new parts to things that wouldn't happen to begin with. CarlosIXA 03:41, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I've noticed, and I appreciate the effort. As I read along i'll jump in and correct some situations so they fit with established dialogue and events. I'll try to leave most of the original content from the writer intact as I go along. You may have noticed this with the Renki side story, as well as a few others. Ransac16 03:43, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I've gone through some of the Crossover stories and have added something, altered a few others, in order to make it both more compatible with Crossover and to add a bit of mystery. For those who read the Ash and Elizabeth side stories, this mystery presents itself as a mysterious voice that seeks to soothe the pilots as they enter their wormholes. This voice will be VERY important later on. I will tell that by the pilots wake up in Crossover, they will have no recollection of the voice and how they got there. I will also say that that was intentional. Ransac16 05:01, October 16, 2011 (UTC) A Note for those adding Side Stories If you create a side story article, make sure you type at least one word or else the link you post will show up as red and not yet created. Right now i've helped a couple of you out by adding an empty summary section for the articles so the link becomes official. Ransac16 03:56, September 20, 2011 (UTC) No further character additions I'm locking out any further additions to any and all of the teams. We have a good cast how it is. Ransac16 23:07, September 21, 2011 (UTC) For the curious. For those wondering about the delay in the release of the next episode, i've been sick for about a week now. Once I feel better i'll start on the next episode but for now I am battling the horrible disease, the flu. Ransac16 01:33, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Episodes 7-8 I've added episodes 7 and 8. These two are going to be very important episodes. Episode 7 was created as a build up, while Episode 8 brings us into a large and very important battle. This battle is going to introduce a lot of new stuff, such as what Milliardo has been up to for the past 89 years, so I hope you enjoy it's conclusion in episode 9 or 10. Ransac16 02:20, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Episode Nine It has begun, the first major battle of the series. We finally get to see the Guardian X and the Trans Am Arch Burst in action. I would like to thank you all for waiting so patiently. This will be a four part story arc, having started with episodes seven and eight. I will continue working on the series over the week. Hopefully i'll be able to finish the next episode soon. Ransac16 01:19, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Episode Ten Well, thanks to the soundtrack of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1, I was able to work on Episode Ten much sooner than I had expected. The battle has finally ended with Team Strike the victor. Unfortunatly this victory did not come without a cost. Ransac16 04:03, October 29, 2011 (UTC) True Guardian and Wing Zero As of episode ten both True Guardian and Wing Zero are crippled from the damage they sustained. The damage is enough to require The Traveller to head back to Earth in order to completely restore the mobile suits. During this time Ransac and Heero will co pilot an old modified Gadelaza. When the pilots finally reach Earth it will mark a change in a lot of things. Our good friend Strafe has been busy working on equipment to upgrade the Gundam's of Team Strike and during their stay those upgrades will be installed. For example, a lesser version of ZERO being installed onto True Guardian and armors being reinforced with Regenium. If you have any suggestions for some upgrades you would like to see, second bazooka, beam sabers, new kind of remote weapon (Wing Bits excluded, Guardian Series only), or a GN-Field pulse like the kind utilized by True Guardian. The mobile suits will be fitted with some GN-Capacitors and GN-Scrubbers to enhance overall performance. I've gone with the basics for other people's machines so if you have suggestions please let me know. But nothing bordering on godhood and no new mobile suits. The Traveller will also recieve an overhaul. Ransac16 22:42, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Beam Sabers, GN-Capacitors, GN-Scubbers, GN-Field, aren't needed, but a new drive might be needed. CarlosIXA 23:01, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Right now The Ascent has a hold on Jupiter so constructing new true GN-Drives is for the moment, impossible. With The Traveller on it's way back to Earth the ESF will have launched an assault force tasked with retaking it, Jupiter is valuable for more than it's ability to produce GN-Drives and it will in fact be vital. However I could have the current drive updated, the mobile suit equipped with a GN-Drive Tau, or replace it with an already existing GN-Drive. I may have an idea on how to deliver on the drive. Ransac16 23:22, October 31, 2011 (UTC) You're not even curious why I'm asking, because it's interesting how this happens, the replacement of a far advance drive just crumbles apart. CarlosIXA 23:52, October 31, 2011 (UTC) So Charlie's machine is so powerful anything below it's requirements will fail and end up destroyed? Ransac16 00:18, November 1, 2011 (UTC) No, I mean the mobile suit is so old, the one drive that created all drives except for the GU Drive just explodes after going over the "Comfort Rate" because of Berserker's actions during Episode 10. CarlosIXA 00:28, November 1, 2011 (UTC) So...like a GN-Drive Tau after Trans Am? Ransac16 00:33, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, for the ASO Mk-II's upgrades: One is the installation of a miniature Veda Terminal, because I plan to have Soran Erde serve as the consciousness in the ASO Mk-II's terminal, as he will be helping Ash throughout the series. The GN Beam Trident will also be upgraded to include the ability to turn into a beam gun; the firepower of the GN Vulcan Cannon will also be increased, as well as the addition of its ability to shoot long-range targets; and the GN Fangs will now have increased distance and strength, along with the addition of a third fang. That is all I can think of for the upgrades done of the ASO Mk-II. If you have anything to add, let me know. :) --DarkGhostMikel 00:57, November 1, 2011 (UTC) The Veda terminal I can do as well as most of the weapons upgrades, Soran Erde however will pose a problem. Soran comes from Ash's timeline and that would violate one of the rules for Crossover, also it would pose a problem storywise because Team Villain was the last to be transported, or in Ribbons and Char's case resurrected, by the entity behind all the events thus far. Aside from that the rest should be no problem. Would you mind if I gave the ASO a second trident as well? Also make sure you add a section to the ASO's page detailing the upgrades it would recieve in Crossover once the team makes it to Earth. Ransac16 01:18, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Alright, you can give the ASO a second trident as well :); and I understand about the Soran issue. I will update the ASO's page to include details about the upgrades it will receive in Crossover once the team makes it to Earth. --DarkGhostMikel 01:37, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I just got Little Cisers Pizza, but anyway, yes, technally, it is like a GN Tau, but fails for a different reason. CarlosIXA 01:46, November 1, 2011 (UTC) This drive is going to be a lot of trouble for me isn't it? Ransac16 01:48, November 1, 2011 (UTC) No, not really, GX particles are just a combination of GN and GN Tau particles and a GX Drive can be created from anything. Oh, and does the upgrades include the unmaned support units? CarlosIXA 02:02, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Unless it came through the wormhole and are actually a part of the mobile suit then no support units of any kind will be given. Upgrades are limited to weaponry and system upgrades. Ransac16 02:15, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Viva law 25! The support units, even thouth the units are parts from the GX Drive that explodes, it funtions, no BOTH units funtion properly. CarlosIXA 02:21, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok, the E.O.U's drive exploding causes an issue. Currently the only Gundam Team Strike ''can rely on his Ash's ASO. And the trip back is not going to be an easy one. The Ascent knows The Traveller is at it's weakest and will try to capitalise on that. The team won't be arriving on Earth for a few episodes either so it's no quick fix. And on the E.O.U's page it states nothing about any support units. I'm running off the equipment and material I can gather from their respective pages. Ransac16 21:47, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Somehow I forgot to put the two on the page, but I'm going to and give them the things they need, hell, Ultima has a cockpit now, so Charlie can still fight. CarlosIXA 21:53, November 1, 2011 (UTC) They count as additional mobile suits. An example being Gundam Arios and GUN Archer. They were support units to each other but were also mobile suits that for the most part were self efficient and were able to hold their own despite their reliance on each other. And that violates one of the rules everyone agreed to at the start. I don't mean to sound rude but I can't let E.O.U utilize it's support units. I do have a quick fix in mind for E.O.U that should settle this until they reach Earth however. It'll be in Episode 12, which I've already begun working on. Ransac16 21:56, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Book One of my friends that reads Crossover is making a book for it and it includes images drawn by her, but she won't start until Crossover is over. I'm just saying what she said to me. IXA Erde 22:26, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Nice. But they won't start crossover until crossover? Do you mean until it ends? And make sure she says who actually wrote it! If Sunrise actually looks at my work I want them to know it was me. Oh, and tell her it's alright if she wants to post those pictures onto the Crossover page in a gallery. Having more pictures would be great. Ransac16 22:31, November 4, 2011 (UTC) She's just started drawing them and I'm looking at her draw right now, but she finished the cover, but she's hiding it somewhere. IXA Erde 22:41, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Nice, but quick question, why did you change your sig from Carlos to IXA Erde? Ransac16 22:42, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Go to Preferences in My Info then scroll down until you get to Signature and you will see the current sig and below that, you'll see a box that '''Signature:' and below that you will see something like this: Hm, interesting. Anyway, tell your friend I say good luck. If she has any questions have her make an account on here and she'll be free to ask them Ransac16 22:52, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Like I said, she is CURRENTLY drawing images for Episode 1 through Episode 11 and she wants to use this account and she will be using my CarlosISig. IXA Erde 23:42, November 4, 2011 (UTC) To Carlos, I meant when she's done! And adding for Danielle, if you want to of course, and again feel free. Ransac16 01:09, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Ransac, I'm thinking of adding a video to youtube with people reading it like they were acting, voicing the characters and all of that and creating a DVD with it. If you like this idea, just say yes. Gearhead Otaku 02:35, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I'll need to see it before I dare make judgement on it. And if I do say yes it will have to be made perfectly clear on Youtube that it belongs to a fanon series and in no way effects canon. Don't want sunrise coming after my butt. Ransac16 02:38, November 21, 2011 (UTC) #If I hasn't told you yet, the video is currently acting out and most of the data on it was erased during recording and can't do it for at least a month until I can get it to work #I really think this book project should stop all together. The Gearhead is staying up all night just to draw, she is rapidly going into frenzies and panic attack because of her staying up all night, (this section is for show) the drawing are progressively becoming slopper and slopper by the second, her neck hurts because of her idea, the computer she is using for all of this is becoming slower and more relutive to connect to internet when the Gearhead is trying to reactivate her DeviantArt account and try to find a scaner on the internet, and to the point, this project is kinda getting in the way of her life. JIN KISERAGI 07:56, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Ransac will say that she didn't have to do it, since she volunteered for it. Gearhead is in no way obligated to finish the project nor is being forced to complete; it was her own volition that suggested it. She is free to stop whenever she wants. But. I'm not Ransac and its his call. Just my two cents. I agree with APS. While I regret any suffering caused by said book project, I under no means force her to do it. It is completely her call if she wants to stop or not. 16:47, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Posters After I completed the The Three Titans poster, I decided to work on a poster for both Team Strike and Team Pacifist. In time I may decide to work on Team Neutral and Team Villian posters, but for the current time i'm content with what i've made. So, how'd I do? P.S. to Carlos: The E.O.U pic on it's page had a cut off of the bazooka so I went with the present image because it blended better with the overal poster. Oh, and P.S. to everyone: I just discovered we had a chat box on the wiki. If you wish to speak to me while i'm on the site, use it! I found it on my info page. Ransac16 02:26, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I recently made an announcement about the chat yesterday. http://gunfamfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Another_Poetic_Spartan/Gundam_Fanon_Chat Hm, I need to pay more attention. lol. Ransac16 02:39, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I wasn't clear. Alright, when I authorized the sidestories I did it to help develop the overall story of Crossover. As I did certain rules were put in place that were to help ensure the overall story didn't become one giant tangled mess. Now on some occasions at least one rule as been broken, but that was easily remedied later on. The reason for this section is simple, I also additionally requested I be consulted should anybody want to make a signifigant change or addition to the story, well this time someone went ahead and added something huge without even bothering to consult my opinion on the matter. Now a certain individual has put me in a rough spot. Now I either have to eliminate the issue entirely or simply find a way to remove it personally in the story. From now on, if ANYONE wants to add something signifigant to Crossover, you WILL ask me about it first. Otherwise it will be considered non-canon and will be completely ignored or removed. Ransac16 19:22, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Soundtracks I will be adding YouTube links to music I listen to when I write the episodes for Crossover. This is to help the readers to step further into the story and hopefully help them experience the overall feel of the story and the battles. Ransac16 04:00, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Christmas I apologize for the time it's taking me to post the next episode of Crossover. School work has been a decent sized pain and I got early access to SWTOR so things are going to slow down on my end for a while. On the plus side I have been considering several plot points to Crossover. I'm also considering doing a christmas special for Crossover. Ransac16 04:18, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Shadow Mobile Suits Well, I think it's time I reveal one of my plans for Crossover. I give you, the Shadow Suits. These are mobile suits designed by the Earth Sphere Federation using data "borrowed" from the various mobile suits of Team Strike, Pacifist, and to a lesser extent, Team Neutral. Nobody is aware of their existence and when they're revealed it will mark a massive shift in how things are done in Crossover. I should make it clear that I would prefer that nobody try to design their own shadow suit for Crossover. I have my designs in mind and they're sure to present a unique twist. Ransac16 07:44, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I gotta admit, Ransac. Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover (in my opinion) was already awsome, and the Shift Gundam's intro in ch. 14 was pretty good too, especially its little combat debut. I can't wait to see how the other shadow suits fall into the story plot as they're introduced. Though personally, I think I wanna see what kind of role Nightwing Gundam plays in it all. Spiceracksargent001 14:22, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Poll This is more of a test for the poll template but feel free to vote. Ransac16 19:46, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Favorite Mobile Suit of Crossover (choose one) True Guardian ASO MK-II Wing Zero Hi-Nu E.O.U Strike Freedom Emerald Gundam RX-0 Unicorn Infinite Justice E.V.A Gundam Dark Guardian Upsilon Destiny Epyon Kai 07G Shadow X Sinanju Sin Gundam Reborns Kai About The Enforcers My guess is they play a similar role for Milliardo Consulo as Ransac's Phoenix Squad, only with specialized Gundams instead of a limited production, high-spec Mobile Suit line. Spiceracksargent001 00:09, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Spice got it right. They are an elite taskforce formed by Milliardo to perform special ops and ensure the continued protection of the Ceres Colony when he isn't present. The group will be formed during the one year interval between seasons. Ransac16 05:07, February 8, 2012 (UTC) The fate of 00S: Crossover? As a fan and contributor (I contributed Ash, Elizabeth, and Sho; as well as a spin-off) of 00S: Crossover myself (I'm sure you already knew this), I've been greatly concerned because it has been nearly a year since we last had an update for this story (Last update was in July 18, 2012 when you added a new song to the OST as a hint of something for the story). I mean, I greatly understand that you're busy and pre-occupied with MS Saga and whatever else you're working on, but it'll be great to see 00S: Crossover return with Episode 17 continuing where Episode 16 left off. I'm sorry if this message and topic were meant to bother you, but as a concerned fan, I'm posting this as a homage to something someone sent me seven years ago in an email that got me motivated to work on an old message board I used to run. Yet again, I apologize for this message, but thanks for reading! I still have great support for this story, and I hope to see it continue one day. --DarkGhostMikel (talk) 06:00, May 24, 2013 (UTC)